


Fifty Shades of Emiya

by Reddleeeee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddleeeee/pseuds/Reddleeeee
Summary: 温柔地绑一下狗妹。





	Fifty Shades of Emiya

库丘琳觉得自己越发不幸。  
她站在卫宫Alter的别墅门口，新买的高跟鞋磨得她脚疼，丝袜掉裆掉的厉害。这些都让她非常焦躁，胃里空得发酸，却还要摆出礼貌又柔顺的表情。  
她按下门铃，看了一眼门牌上卫宫两个字。Alter。她心里嘀咕一声，充满了对这个名字的愤懑。也许姓名里有Alter的全部都天性乖僻，害人不浅。她那个名字后缀带Alter的弟弟也是这样，要不是他被惹毛了把几个富家子弟揍得半死，她也不必跑到这个Alter面前受罪。  
但是弟弟的性格再怎么难搞也不像这个Alter一样变态。想到这里库丘琳就觉得鼻子酸酸的。本来不过是库丘林Alter帮瑟坦妲把新进的花搬进店里去，那几个纨绔子弟非要跑出来找不痛快，对瑟坦妲动手动脚。瑟坦妲厉害的是嘴皮子又不是拳脚，在家连启瓶盖都要库丘林Alter帮手，想必扇他们几个巴掌也不痛不痒。库丘琳发誓要是在场的是自己不是库丘林Alter，她也会几脚把那几个人渣的肋骨踢断。但可惜在场的还是库丘林Alter，那就远远不止是短几条肋骨的事情，更何况他们还自作聪明地挑衅了他。  
门开的时候库丘琳正想到拘留所里的弟弟，脸都皱了起来。卫宫Alter看到她的表情，从鼻子里哼了一声。  
“看来不太愿意啊。”  
“没有！”库丘琳有点急。怎么能不愿意，像卫宫Alter这种把道德全部奉献给才能的律师，怕是在全世界都找不到几个，她要是不赶紧抢占先机，怎么告得过那些有钱有势的混账。  
也许是她的表情太过丰富，卫宫Alter发出了一声嗤笑。  
“进来吧。”  
他领她进了门，指了指门边的拖鞋。金棕的地毯从他们脚下一路延伸，像草坪一样柔软。卫宫Alter带她往里走，越是走，库丘琳越是感觉自己的心像是被划了一条细缝涂满盐水。是不是越有钱人就会越变态。  
最后他们到了会客室。卫宫Alter替她拉开了椅子，而这让库丘琳受宠若惊。她看着对方，而男人已经坐了下来。  
这是一张长桌，库丘琳面前还放了一瓶柠檬水，一份草莓塔。这让她坐立不安。她饿了，一早就饿了，但是卫宫Alter准备的食物让她感到不详。  
所幸卫宫Alter并没有叫她吃。吃着草莓塔签这样的一份协议，她说不定真的会吐出来。  
——如果卫宫Alter不给她这样一份协议，她一定会保有对对方的第一印象，认为这个男人英俊且体贴。  
“那么，有哪些条例是你不能接受的？”  
卫宫Alter将他的那份协议摆到桌面上来。库丘琳把自己的文件袋从提包里拿出来，放到草莓塔旁边是确实感到一阵反胃。  
“首先，”她清了清嗓子，“我有问题问你。”  
“洗耳恭听。”  
“一时付不起钱，你要我陪你睡觉，我可以理解。但是睡觉就睡觉，为什么要我做你的——”  
库丘琳的脸红了一下。  
“做我的？”  
“……长期性奴！”  
她把这几个字从喉咙深处压出来，换来卫宫Alter的一阵笑声。  
“不满意？”  
“……当然。”  
“你没有不满意的资格。”  
库丘琳点了点头。  
“挺聪明的。”卫宫Alter把手指在实木桌面上敲得哒哒作响，“你也知道，没有钱就要听从别人的要求。”  
“是。”库丘琳觉得自己二十年来从未这么低声下气过。一股毛刺刺的热气顶在她的后背，哽得她难受。  
卫宫Alter停下来，拿起自己面前的柠檬水呷了一口。  
“为什么用性奴这两个字呢？”他说，“这是一种合作关系。”  
“既然是合作关系，我为什么要叫你主人。”  
库丘琳没好气地说。有钱人都有些怪癖，还要讲得冠冕堂皇。  
“这只是协议内容。即是说，称呼只是表面形式，就其深层意义来讲，你不是我的奴隶。”  
“既然不是主从关系，你又为什么对我的一举一动都有要求！……”  
“我说过了，这些都是表层的。只要你在我家里，你就要听我的命令，满足我的需求。说简单一点，在我家的时候，陪我做这种游戏就可以了。”  
说得太直白了吧！  
库丘琳有点心虚。对方几乎是一种“我就是这么坦然的变态”的态度，她都找不出话来反驳了。  
“还有问题吗？没有的话，就来讨论协议本身的问题吧。”  
库丘琳认命地翻开文件，而仅仅是看到某些字眼她就觉得自己吞下了一只苍蝇。她自认不是保守矜持的女孩，对性的需求也足够坦诚。对她来说，性当然是越热辣越好，从某种意义上，越用力越好。  
但是卫宫Alter对她的要求是，submission。   
从条例上看，她不是男人求欢的对象，而更像是一个玩具，安静温顺地听从他的安排，任由他将古怪的性玩具施加到自己身上。这将是一段漫长的挑逗同折磨，疼痛和屈辱一定会吞噬她。  
库丘琳不怕痛，她只是讨厌畸形的性爱。  
“你最好快点做出决定。”卫宫Alter提醒道。库丘琳明白他的意思，如果自己不快点签名，他就会答应原告的委托。  
“好吧。第五页，可行项。”她又说不下去了。先前被她用红笔划过的字眼似乎变得更加扎眼。 滴蜡，穿刺，窒息，肛，肛门拳交，什么啊，把该插的东西插到该被插的地方还不够吗？！  
“可行项？”  
卫宫Alter还在等她说下去，钢笔在指尖转来转去。他的表情没什么变化，但库丘琳很怕他下一秒就会因为不耐烦而爆发。  
“你自己看。”她不自然地把协议推过去。卫宫Alter只瞥了一眼就把它放到了一边。  
“诶？啊、你不看吗？！”  
“你真的确定你不会喜欢那些？”  
“当然啊！谁、谁像你一样喜欢SM啊！”  
库丘琳怀疑卫宫Alter是有什么童年阴影才会对sm感兴趣。她现在因为卫宫Alter的态度感到非常生气。不是要讨论协议吗？这样她熬夜看这一沓令人反胃的纸有什么意思！  
“你怎么知道自己不喜欢呢？”  
“你——”她嚯地站起来。卫宫Alter翘起腿来，双手交握地看着她，像是在观察一只发怒的小动物。  
“先坐下。”  
库丘琳没有动。卫宫Alter直视着她的眼睛。  
“坐下。”  
他的声音有了警告的意味。  
库丘琳这才感觉到危险的信号。她突然害怕起来，软绵绵地坐回椅子上，而下一秒卫宫Alter起身朝她走过来。男人身材高大，肌肉紧实，寸头剃得干净利落，散发出的压迫感几乎有了实体。他站在椅子旁边，什么都没做，就已经让库丘琳紧张到了极点。她瞪着他，心想踢断那条脖子对自己这样的田径队主力来说，也就是分分钟的事情。  
“没有必要这么抗拒。”他说，“我们可以先试试，然后你再决定要不要签协议。”  
“试什么？”  
库丘琳条件反射地问了一句，反应过来后恨不得把草莓塔扣在卫宫Alter头上。   
“谁要做亏本买卖啊！”  
她第二次站起来，这次包臀裙绷得她有点难受。没等她想出之后的措辞，卫宫Alter就像拎小猫一样把她提进了怀里。  
“我操！你他妈——”  
她用力挣扎，但卫宫Alter的胳膊有力得不像话，紧紧箍住她，而他的嘴唇贴在脖子上。库丘琳用力想推开他，动作太大，连先前仔细扎进裙子里的衬衫都翻了出来。  
“嘘，听话。”卫宫Alter把她的手反剪在身后，“我不是想要奴役你或是虐待你。”  
“为什么——为什么是我！”  
库丘琳又急又气，声音里带了点哭腔。  
“因为我欣赏你。”  
“——你他妈有病吧！”  
库丘琳近乎崩溃，连挣扎的力气都没有了。卫宫Alter笑了一下，嘴唇贴在她耳朵上。  
“我想要你。”他低声说，“让你信任我，依赖我，期待我给你的疼痛，期待我给你的快乐，期待我给你的安全感。”  
不等库丘琳作出回应他就吻住她了。女孩咬破了他的舌头，这没有让他放开她。与手上的力道不同，他的吻显得温和又富有安抚意味。  
库丘琳抽了抽鼻子。卫宫Alter睁开眼，看见她发红的眼角和紧蹙的眉头。她的牙关依旧紧闭，于是他在她挺翘的小屁股上打了一下。库丘琳发出一声惊呼，张开红色的双眼瞪着他，而他顺势将舌头送进那温暖的口腔。  
女孩再一次挣扎起来。卫宫Alter牢牢抱着她的背，然而松开了她的嘴唇往下吻她的脖子。库丘琳曲起膝盖想要狠狠顶上他的腹部，被他勉强接了下来。  
“安静点。”  
卫宫Alter终于开始感到不耐烦了。 他托着库丘琳的屁股抱住她，迫使她把双腿绕在他腰上。  
“你有问题吗？”库丘琳还在骂，“欣赏我，欣赏我就要跟我玩SM？！”  
“趣味而已。”  
“趣味个——等等，你带我去哪里？！”  
“去哪里并不重要。”卫宫Alter又把她往上托了一下，“重要的是，你觉得我会给每一个付不起律师费的人这样的协议吗？”  
他话里的意思再明显不过，但是库丘琳依然感到非常生气。这个人是不是在表白，他是不是有问题。说是这样说，库丘琳还是有点暗爽的。像她这样生活拮据的物质女孩，被有钱人喜欢一下，总是会有些膨胀。虽然对方是个变态，这让她很失望。所以她紧紧地揪住卫宫Alter的领子，昂贵的西装料子被她抓得皱巴巴的，她的脸也皱巴巴的。  
“你要想想你弟弟。”  
库丘琳恨不得再给他一下。他果然不是在表白吧。  
“随便你！”  
她趴在卫宫Alter肩上嘟囔道。卫宫Alter拍了拍她的背。库丘琳安静得很快，刚才的情绪失控好像没有发生过。卫宫Alter当然知道她有多不甘心，但是她毕竟是个好姐姐。  
“我会从简单的开始。”

——

 

卫宫Alter把库丘琳在一扇门前放了下来。  
“这里面是什么？”  
她怀疑地看着他，惊悚地发现对方开始解领带。  
“你——”  
“别紧张。”卫宫Alter说，“把衣服脱掉。”  
这里？  
库丘琳有些羞愤，咬住下唇。卫宫Alter好像能看透她心思似的眯起眼睛。  
“别顶嘴。现在你的一举一动都要听我的命令。”  
看来他说的游戏开始了。  
库丘琳咽了一口唾沫，缓慢地除去身上的正装——这都是原先特意买的，因为她本以为这会是一个相当正式的场合。白衬衫落在地上，浅蓝色的胸罩暴露在男人眼前。卫宫Alter依旧没有什么情绪，抬了抬下巴示意她继续。  
库丘琳头一次感到这么羞耻，再不能像以前那样干脆地把自己从衣服里剥出来。她脱下裙子，把贴不上裆部的丝袜一点点往下褪，柔韧的腿部肌肉被压出了弧度。最后只剩胸罩同内裤时，她迟疑地看了卫宫Alter一眼。  
“脱掉。”  
于是她解开胸罩，柔软小巧的双乳离开束缚，立刻因为重力乖顺地垂下来。她弯下身，感觉卫宫Alter的眼光冰冷得像一把刀子，把她的脊梁骨都剖出来观察。既然这样为什么还需要我脱掉？她扁着嘴脱下内裤，看到自己的耻毛还未剃尽。  
她站起来，却没有从男人的目光中看见情欲。他像是鉴赏师一样注视着她的身体，视线如同量体裁衣一样缠绕她的全身。最后他又一次眯了一下眼。  
“完美。”  
库丘琳颤了一下。没有女孩不会对他人的夸奖感到喜悦。  
卫宫Alter靠近过来，手中的领带绕过她的额头。他要蒙住自己眼睛了，库丘琳马上了解到这一点，因此而感到手足无措。光线没有被完全阻绝，仅剩的部分让她眼前染上领带的蓝调。男人的手在她脑后将领带打结，然后牵住她的手。  
视力被剥夺，全身的感官都敏感起来，连每一寸毛孔都战战兢兢地缩紧。她被卫宫Alter拉进门里，感到光线变得暗淡。这时对方松开了他。  
“……卫宫Alter？”  
她小声叫道，双手抱住自己等待他回来。这时一块冰凉的皮革贴上她的胯骨，激得她差点跳起来。  
“呜！……”  
“别怕。”  
温暖厚实的手掌握住她的小臂。她被拉到卫宫Alter前面，鼻腔内充满了男人身上浓厚的气息。在那一刻她安心不少，可是腹间冰冷的触感让她的神经再度紧绷。  
“这是什么啊——”  
她下意识地向卫宫Alter的方向伸开胳膊，搂住对方的脖子。那东西在她屁股上轻轻地打了一下，库丘琳叫了一声。  
“鞭子。”  
卫宫Alter说，鼻音撩拨着库丘琳的耳膜。他推开了她，抬起她的下巴。  
“站好。”  
库丘琳垂下双手，心跳得飞快。这次鞭拍吻上她的脖子，滑过锁骨，经由双乳之间的沟壑向下走，像一双爱抚她的手。皮肤上蹿过一阵轻微的痒，又酥又麻。这种挑逗隐晦极了，是她从未经历过的；同时卫宫Alter的视线紧贴着她的身体，这让她不禁并起了腿，屁股上却又挨了一下。  
“要是不听话，我就会惩罚你。”  
卫宫Alter说，让鞭子舔上库丘琳腿间白皙的肌肤，女孩线条流畅的身体随之微微颤抖。扁平的鞭拍抚摸过她的大腿，在膝窝处留恋片刻后黏上她的小腿，贪婪而细致地抚摸她，直到沾上她的体温。  
库丘琳小声的呜咽起来。她希望这样矜持而情色的抚摸继续下去，也希望它立刻停止，换成男人掌心的纹路。她忍不住踮了踮脚，再次站稳的时候，鞭拍贴上了她的阴部。  
“啊、”  
她急促地呻吟了一声，下身一阵发紧。鞭头甚至打侧滑入她的股间，按压她的臀肉。羞耻感迅速膨胀，她的皮肤感受到卫宫Alter的目光。  
他在看。  
库丘琳忍不住并起双腿轻轻摩擦，但这次卫宫alter没有惩罚她，反而贴上了她的身体。她忍不住往后倚了一下，隔着衬衫布料感受到他的体温。那根鞭子亲昵地贴上她的下巴，抚过脸颊，最后打在她的左胸。  
“哈啊——”  
疼痛太过轻微，轻微到催情的地步，陌生的酥麻感让她咬紧嘴唇。  
“疼吗？”卫宫Alter笑了一声。  
“不疼……”库丘琳无意识地抬起屁股，蹭了蹭卫宫Alter的裆部，接着大腿就被鞭子轻轻打了一下，舒服得她有些腿软，手向后环住卫宫Alter的脖子，对方将手环住她的腰，鞭子咬了一下她的小腹。  
“嗯……”  
库丘琳难以自持地扭动身体，明显想要更多。但是卫宫Alter收回了自己的鞭子。他的气息再度消失了，库丘琳听见抽屉打开的声音。  
这是他的游戏室。库丘琳模糊地认知到这一点，本能地感到好奇。为什么要给自己戴上眼罩？是因为兴趣，还是不想吓跑自己？  
卫宫Alter回来了，这次他用一段丝绸将她的手绑在身后。库丘琳有些紧张，但也有些兴奋，现在只要闻到卫宫Alter的味道，她就感到兴奋。  
——咿！”  
卫宫Alter直接从后面抱住了她，温暖的手掌紧贴她的小腹，燃起一股热流。他的嘴唇靠近她的耳朵，亲吻她耳后的皮肤，手掌开始抚摸她的身体。库丘琳抑制不住自己的喘息，仰起脖子。男人咬了她的耳朵，手往上摸，虎口托起她的乳房。库丘琳小小地咕哝着，晃动着上身磨蹭卫宫Alter的手掌。他干燥的手掌搓揉着她的双乳，手指拉扯已经充血的圆润乳头。库丘琳呻吟起来，摆动腰部，被卫宫Alter转过身来吻住。他用力抚摸她的脊背，轻轻拍打她的臀瓣，最后握住两瓣充血的阴唇。  
库丘琳脱力地靠在他身上。昏暗中下身的刺激太过清晰，迟来的抚慰被无限放大。她几乎是立刻湿了，液体沾湿男人的手掌。那温暖又潮湿的手掌开始揉捏她的阴部，饱满的阴唇被按摩挤压，其间不断渗出液体。她想要抱住他，双手却动弹不得。卫宫Alter一只手扶着她的脸同她接吻，另一只手替她手淫，两指借由体液的润滑插入甬道内。  
因为被对方的嘴唇堵住，库丘琳叫不出来，只能发出模糊的嗯嗯声。她听到皮带被解开的声音，呼吸急促了几分。果然很快雄性勃发的性器就契入她的股间。  
“插进来……”  
她小声说，卫宫Alter用笑声作为回应。他带上安全套，才慢条斯理地入女孩潮湿柔软的阴道。库丘琳全身颤栗，漫长的调情后，被填满的感觉显得异常甘美。她抽着气，眼泪浸湿眼睑上的领带。  
卫宫Alter抱起她，接着将她扔在床上。她喘息着翘起屁股，对方却并不急着再次进入他。他解开她手上的丝绸， 重新将她的手绑在头顶，丝绸另一头系在床头，接着为她戴上项圈。  
那也是皮革的，金属的扣子刚好顶在喉咙上。卫宫Alter把项圈的绳子在手上缠了几圈，迫使她抬高头。  
“要我骑你吗，小狗？”  
卫宫Alter的吐息就在她耳边，酥松的鼻音相当性感。这句话听得库丘琳浑身震颤，羞大于恼，小幅度地点了点头。  
“要吗？”  
卫宫Alter收紧了他的绳子。  
“要……啊！”  
他顶进她身体里，死死按住她的腰，手上的绳子把她的头颈拉起来。如果不是领带遮住了库丘琳的眼睛，卫宫Alter一定能看见她翻了一下眼睛。他操得太狠，库丘琳流下的泪水把领带渗出一片深色的水渍。项圈勒住了她，她尖叫着，一边被呛得咳嗽。这些毫无疑问地刺激到了身后的男人，他的每次撞击都碾压在库丘琳最敏感那点上。她叫得很大声，脚尖绷直，大腿近乎痉挛。  
突然卫宫Alter用手掩住她的口鼻，用力向后压，迫使她弯折后背，身体绷成弓形。卫宫Alter的手盖得很紧，猝不及防的她立刻无法呼吸了，胸腔又闷又涨。明明把窒息划掉了！库丘琳真的要哭出来了。但是缺氧使多巴胺更多的分泌出来，性快感被无限放大，她几乎感觉不到自己的大脑，下身的愉悦不断膨胀。不行了，真的要不行了。她呜咽起来，但是透过卫宫Alter潮湿的手掌什么音符都传达不出去，而在她的意识快要蒸发的时候，卫宫Alter放开了她，连同阴茎一起拔了出去。  
库丘琳搞不清楚发生了什么，还停留在剧烈到可怕的性高潮中。她不知道自己私处喷出的液体打湿了床铺，也听不到自己的叫声有多么让人面红耳赤。  
“潮吹了啊。”  
卫宫Alter伸手在她一塌糊涂的阴唇间摸了一把，手指塞进她嘴里。库丘琳本能地将舌头缠上男人的手指，舔去上面咸腥的液体。等到卫宫Alter松开她手上的束缚讲她翻过来，她才终于明白发生了什么，羞耻的用手臂挡住自己的脸。这是她第一次被男人做到潮吹。  
卫宫Alter闷闷地笑了，剥去她脸上的领带，抬起她的双腿再次插了进去。库丘琳呜咽起来，高潮之后的身体非常敏感，只是被插入就让她舒服得直掉眼泪。她能看到昏暗宽敞的房间里，实木柜子里，架子上，整整齐齐地摆满了各色各样的性玩具。这一次，是视觉上的刺激让她更加亢奋。  
“看着我。”  
卫宫Alter命令道，掐住她的下巴。库丘琳透过被泪水模糊的视线，看着他陷在情欲同控制欲中的脸，发现他的额角也挂满汗水。  
“嗯、啊——哈啊！……不行了——”她哭了起来，“又要、啊——”  
等到卫宫Alter最终放过她的时候，她身下的床单已经湿透了，粘稠的精液滴在她的小腹。库丘琳有些神志不清，卫宫Alter伏在她身上。  
“我说过你会喜欢。”他信誓旦旦地，把库丘琳整个环进怀里。  
这样就够了吧。库丘琳没有力气再去想什么。但是很莫名地，她有了一种自信，就是不管协议签还是不签，卫宫Alter都一定会替她打赢这场官司。


End file.
